Banquo's Death
by Cacrocks1
Summary: My take on how Banquo died and Fleance escaped. Just one chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Macbeth or anything here except the dialogue I suppose since it is very unShakespeare like.  
  
"Dad, do you think this is such a good idea?" Fleance asked his father. Banquo frowned.  
  
"What do you mean Fleance?" Banquo asked, pretending that he didn't know what his son was talking about. Fleance made a face.  
  
"You know what I mean." The youngster told Banquo. He lowered his voice. "About Macbeth and everything and now we're going to visit him." He gulped though as his father skewered him with a glare.  
  
"If you can't exercise more discretion, son of mine, then next time I won't tell you things like this. You're almost a man and need to learn how to keep secrets. So speak no more of my suspicions." Banquo glanced around himself at the dark night. "You never know when the trees can hear." Fleance pondered this statement for a moment before understanding its meaning and nodding.  
  
"I understand Dad. My lips are sealed." Banquo patted him on the head.  
  
"There's a good boy." Fleance could tell his father was nervous as he lit their remaining torch with the dying embers of the previous one. The night around them lit up even further as the torch took and the light blossomed. Fleance tightened his grip on their single horse's reins. "Plus he's the King." Banquo suddenly said. "That means we owe him our loyalty since I have no way of proving my suspicions." Fleance had jumped when his father had started talking but now he nodded. The King was the King. He felt a sudden nervousness in his stomach though as he realized they were about to reach a small clearing. They were only a matter of miles to the castle of Forres but that didn't mean the road was entirely safe. Fleance studied the clearing closely as his father had instructed him. The clearing itself was only about four yards wide but it was a sudden break in the forest and the path ran right through it. One of the trees bent crookedly over the path and it was this one that Fleance spent the longest time studying. The woods were calm, there was no wind and yet he swore that he could see limbs moving. "It looks like it is going to rain tonight." Banquo observed, not bothering to keep his voice quiet and Fleance agreed with him that it appeared to be the calm before the storm. He then blinked as some of the branches rustled even more.  
  
"Dad, I don't think crossing the clearing is such a good idea." He cautioned. Banquo laughed.  
  
"Nonsense Son!" He exclaimed. "I am a hero of the war; no brigands would dare attack me."  
  
"What about assassins?" Fleance asked his voice heavy with unspoken meaning. Banquo frowned.  
  
"I told you not to mention that. Not even Macbeth would stoop that low." Banquo said confidently, but Fleance didn't fail to miss the frown that flitted across his father's face or that he had lowered his voice significantly. "Well I can't get stopped here. We are just a few miles from the castle at any rate. Be on your guard Fleance." Fleance nodded and stepped even closer to their horse. It snorted lightly, blowing Fleance's hair about as they stepped into the clearing. Just before they reached the tree the murderers attacked. The first darted out from behind the crooked tree, waving his sword wildly as he raced towards the father and son. Banquo reacted quickly with reflexes honed from days of war and the torch was quickly winging its way through the air to strike the attacker square across the chest and he went down beating at his tunic. Fleance started to crow triumphantly as his shirt burst into flames but the sight of another attacker dropping out of the trees right in front of him stopped the noise before it even began. He backpedaled, trying to keep his head like he knew his father was, and drew his knife which seemed inadequate compared to the sword his assailant carried.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Banquo squaring off against another opponent and he was momentarily distracted giving his assassin time to step in swinging. With a quick jerk Fleance flung himself across the horse's back and pricked its haunch with his dagger. The horse reared, neighed loudly and charged towards the man who was forced to dive out of the way. As the horse ran past Fleance saw his father parry a strike towards his chest and Fleance was happy to know that Banquo was holding his own. He gained control of the horse and turned it back to the battle, seeing that the first assassin had pulled his tunic off and was now advancing towards his father as was the second. Fleance centered himself on the horse, leaned low over it and got ready to charge it when Banquo looked up and seemed to realize he was still there.  
  
"Fleance! Run!" Fleance blinked.  
  
"But..." He started.  
  
"I'll hold them off. You must go! Live Son and carry on our heritage!" He yelled as he twisted quickly to block a slash from the second assassin.  
  
"Dad!" Fleance yelled as the third joined the attack and he started the horse forward again as his father disappeared under the murderers. Banquo reared up suddenly and slashed at the third, forcing him to dart out of range.  
  
"GO!" He screamed before slamming into the first assassin. The horse reared suddenly and skittered backward, forcing Fleance to turn it away from the battle to calm it. He was surprised to find tears rolling down his face as he looked back over his shoulder to watch his father's last stand.  
  
Banquo slashed behind himself wildly to keep the second and third assassins back. The first was beginning to recover from the bodily assault and he brought his sword up to bear, causing Banquo to have to defend himself, leaving his back wide open to attack. "Dad!" Fleance sobbed quietly as each stride of the horse took him further away from his father. He squeezed his eyes shut as the second assassin's sword sunk deep into Banquo's back. The warrior roared with pain and spun back to cut the second's arm deeply. The other two dove on him, driving him to the ground. Fleance took one last look to see his father still fighting before he noticed the third assassin was now watching him. The murderer suddenly reared back his arm and in the dim light of the still burning torch Fleance saw a flash of light. He drove his heels into the horse's flank and it took off at a gallop as the dagger flashed by and drove into the tree.  
  
"You will pay." He whispered into the now quiet woods as the horse left the murderers and his father in the distance. 


End file.
